Wrapped Up in Lilies
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Written for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas (I know it's early). James and Lily are wrapping presents and suddenly Lily has an idea and gets caught up in some ribbon...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, I just make them do things in my stories**

**WARNING:**** THIS FIC CONTAINS SMUT. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ ABOUT SEX, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. **

_Written for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas on Tumblr. Day 1 Prompt: Well-fucked and Wrapping Presents_

* * *

"Think Sirius will like his present?" Lily laughed as they finished wrapping up a few bottles of fire whiskey, a pack of condoms, and a muggle "Playboy" Magazine for him.

"Definitely." James chuckled, placing it under the tree in the Head's Common room. "I don't think Mar will like the Playboy too much though..."

"Ah, she can live with it." Lily laughed, kissing his cheek and putting the finishing touches on Remus's giant box of chocolates. "I didn't say anything when you were looking at it in the corner over there."

James's cheeks turned pink and he kissed Lily on the cheek. "Didn't know you noticed." He laughed nervously. "But you know I love you."

"And that's exactly why it doesn't bother me." Lily laughed, turning and kissing him firmly on the lips. "And I expect you not to care if I take a look at a near naked bloke once in a while either." She smirked.

"That's _completely_ different, Lily..." James started, pointing his finger.

"I'm only kidding!" Lily laughed, grabbing his finger and kissing his cheek. "Maybe..."

"That's not funny..." James muttered, glancing at the tree with presents filled underneath. "Are we done? Padfoot will have something to say about us giving gifts together." He cleared his throat and did his best Sirius voice. "_"That's just cheap! Being a couple doesn't mean you can skip out on buying someone two gifts!"_"

Lily laughed and looked around. "He can live with it. Alright, we got Sirius's dream gift, chocolate and books for Remus, some Bertie Botts for Peter and I know about the fireworks and joke items you snuck in his gift..." James grinned sheepishly as she said it. "Make-up and a new blouse that Marlene hasn't shut up about for her, a few different books for Mary and the newest Beatles record, and for Alice I made her that collage of photos of her and Frank and got her a new lipgloss. I think we're all set."

"Sounds about right." James nodded, kissing her cheek. "Now I have to go wrap your gifts."

"And I yours." Lily stood up. "What do you say? Twenty minutes in our separate rooms to wrap each other's gifts and then meet back down here?"

"Sounds like enough time." James kissed her cheek, grabbing a few ribbons and some wrapping paper. "You can't laugh though, you know I'm rubbish at wrapping gifts!"

"It's quite alright, love." Lily laughed, grabbing wrapping paper and ribbons for herself, tucking her wand behind her ear. "I love it when you attempt to do things the muggle way. It's...cute." She winked, walking up the stairs to her private Head Girl dorm.

"Oi! I resent that, Evans! James Potter is not _cute! _James Potter is sexy...and hot!" James called after her, chuckling and watching her hips before she disappeared into her dorm. He grinned and ran upstairs to his own dorm, shutting the door and making his way over to his trunk. He tossed his wand on his bed along with the wrapping paper and all and opened his trunk. He carefully pulled out a bag where he was keeping Lily's gifts: a fancy new quill he saw her admiring at the Quill Shop their last Hogsmeade visit-he went and bought it the very next day; some new inks, different colors for when she was writing her poetry or notes or letters; a few sugar quills and chocolate frogs; and a beautiful golden heart necklace with emeralds along the boarder of the heart and matching earrings- he thought the emerald matched her eyes perfectly. He carefully set everything down on his bed and set to work wrapping her gifts, having to rewrap a few things because he wanted them to be _perfect_.

Lily shut her door and looked around her dorm, the bed was perfectly made, much unlike the one in James's room. Lily spent every night in James's room for the past two months now, it became a habit after a week or two and now she couldn't sleep without James next to her... though most nights sleeping wasn't the only thing going on in his bed. Lily grinned to herself as she walked over to her near-empty wardrobe, most of her things were left in James's room as well to make mornings more efficient. She grinned at the presents she picked out for her boyfriend: a new book on all things Quidditch, matching reindeer antlers for both James and herself-something she knew James and the other marauders would get a good laugh out of, they had taken to calling her _Mrs. Prongs_ so she had to get some for herself; a broom care kit; the newest broom model they had, she saved up all of her Hogsmeade allowance her parents sent her, and asked for a month in advance, Sirius and Remus helped her pick out the best one for James; and a few risqué photographs of herself. She blushed slightly looking over the photographs, some were in lingerie and some were...completely nude. She knew James would like them, and she trusted him to have them, but it was a bit embarrassing to look at the moving photographs of her..._doing_ things. "Is that really what my sex face looks like?" Lily wondered aloud, quickly putting the photographs in an envelope labeled "Open when alone."

Lily finished wrapping the presents for James in no time, and charmed a small box to be bigger on the inside to fit his broom in so he wouldn't be able to guess what it was. As she was gathering up the presents to place under the tree, she glanced at the left over ribbon and got an idea. She glanced out the door, noting that James was still in his dorm. Judging by the string of swears coming from his closed door, she guessed he'd be in there for at least another five minutes. She quickly ran her presents down and placed them under the tree before running back up to her room and shutting the door.

With a sigh of relief, James finally finished and carefully carried down Lily's gifts. "Lily?" He called, noticing her gifts were already under the tree. "What are you doing? Did you forget something?"

"I just thought I'd give you an early present..." Lily called down, cracking open her door. "Sit on the couch and shut your eyes."

"Oh." James grinned, already having an idea at what this present could be. "Should I get naked?" He asked, sitting down and shutting his eyes.

"No." Lily bit her red lipstick stained lip, peaking out before opening the door completely and starting down the stairs. "You can open them now, I hope you like it."

James opened his eyes and looked up to the stairs. "Bloody hell, Lily..." He made a strangled sound from the back of his throat. "You look..."

Lily smirked and slowed her walk down the stairs, winking at him. She was completely naked except for the gold ribbon she had carefully wrapped around her body to cover her nipples and wrapped around her hips like an extremely short skirt. Just the bare bottom of her arse was hanging out from the big bow she managed to tie over it.

All of James's favorite areas were covered up, but he found it completely sexy anyway. His pants were starting to get tighter as she carefully made her way towards him. "Can I unwrap my present now?" He practically begged, licking his lips and looking her over.

"I think so." Lily smirked, slowly turning around in front of him so he could get the full view. She winked at him and bent herself over his lap, presenting the big bow covering her arse to him. "James?" She hummed. "I've been very naughty this year. What do girls on the naughty list get?" She asked innocently, biting her lip and wiggling her arse enticingly.

James let out a low breath and a slight chuckle as he carefully untied the giant bow, pulling the ribbon out from under Lily and tossing it aside. "I know you've been naughty, Lily." He rested his hand on her arse, speaking in a husky voice that Lily loved. "And I'm going to have to issue your punishment and teach you a lesson." He smirked, knowing just what Lily wanted.

Lily grinned, raising her arse to him slightly. "What's my punishment?" She asked innocently.

"A nice, hard spanking." James grinned, raising his hand and bringing it down on her arse, followed by a loud 'SMACK'. His hand repeatedly did this, turning Lily's bum red and eliciting moans from her each time his hand made contact with her skin. "You've been very naughty." He smirked, rubbing his hand over her arse carefully before flipping her onto her back against the couch.

"Why don't you teach me that lesson now?" Lily bit her lip, spreading her legs and sliding her hand in between them.

James caught her wrist and held it above her head. "That's my job." He smirked, quickly ridding his clothing. He placed his throbbing cock at her entrance before grabbing her other wrist and holding it above her head as well. "Ready?" He leaned down and kissed her lips quickly, holding both of her wrists in one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

"Y-yes..." Lily moaned, looking at him eagerly. "I want you inside me..."

James needed no further encouragement as he rammed his full nine inches into Lily's tight pussy. He groaned as her entrance accepted him fully, her tight walls throbbing against his cock as he slid in and out quickly. "God, I love your tight pussy..." James moaned, ramming into her thrust after thrust.

"Fuck, James!" Lily moaned loudly, looking deep into his eyes. "I love it when you fuck me like this!"

James groaned at her words, his thrusts becoming more frantic as he noted Lily's walls clamping around him tighter. "Are you going to come for me, naughty girl?" He moaned into her ear, massaging her left breast ever so gently.

Lily's words became a jumbled mess as she called out his name, coming hard. While she attempted to recover from her orgasm, James flipped her onto her stomach without stopping his thrusts. She moaned loudly, feeling his lower abdomen slap the bottom of her arse with each deliciously fast thrust, having to grab the arm of the couch to steady herself.

James drove her through orgasm after orgasm before finally releasing himself inside her, smacking her arse one last time and calling out her name.

"Oh my god, James!" Lily moaned loudly, going through a final orgasm as his come spilled inside her.

"Love you, Lily." James mumbled, pulling out and collapsing in a sweaty mess next to her.

"Godric," Lily breathed, cuddling up to him and brushing his hair from his face. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: If you enjoyed this, check out Jily Kink Meme and Lemons For Limes on tumblr for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas! (It starts on December 25) Reviews please! :) **


End file.
